


Solangelo Drabble Collection

by potterthepoltergeist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, M/M, sunshine and emo bb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist
Summary: nico and will because - again - hell yes, mostly fluff, and i am taking prompts! any tw will come at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. "i'm so in love with all the sounds he makes when he smiles, and well"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico almost never laughs. key word: almost.

Nico buried his face in a pillow. His messy black hair fanned around his head like a crown of thorns. "Nope." And his voice was muffled into harpy feathers and a cotton pillowcase.

"Come on," Will grinned, tickling him in the ribcage. In that one stupid spot that unfailingly coaxed a begrudging smile onto Nico's face. And Will could see the way the pillow creased slightly around the edges of his cheeks.  _ So close. _

"Nope, nope, nope, nope- Solace, you  _ ass _ ," Nico groaned before abandoning the pillow and yanking the drawstrings of his hoodie tight. Only his freckled nose peeked through, and it wrinkled with indignation. Will grabbed the smaller boy's hands and pulled him across the mattress. "Yep, yep, yep, yep."

The hood eased open. Nico's hands flew over his mouth, and his eyes squeezed shut, and Will's fingers were at his ribs again. A small noise tumbled through his lips before he could shut it up.

Will's grin had grown impossibly wide. "Come again?"

And then Nico di Angelo was laughing.

It was light, unexpectedly so, and bright and sharp and punctuated by little hiccuping sounds that tugged at something deep in Will's chest. And Nico's nose was wrinkling again, but for an entirely different reason, and his cheeks were dusted with pink, and desperate gasps for air fell between every lovely, _ lovely _ sound  _ lovelylovelylovelylovely- _

And somewhere in the back of Will's mind, he felt his hands fall from their place around Nico's stomach, and he noticed how they moved up to Nico's hair and threaded and played and loved.

But his focus was still on that  _ laugh _ , falling from the lips of that wonderful boy who suddenly looked like he could do with some kissing.

And then Nico di Angelo was kissing him back. And Will could feel the smile against his lips. And nothing else would ever matter.


	2. "i didn't wanna wake up last night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico is cold. will is not.

Blankets piled up to his chin, wrapped snug around his body like a burrito - which, if anyone asked, was only for practical reasons. And all of the windows were shut and locked, and the AC hadn't been running for hours. He had thick socks on his feet, and he was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. It was the dead of summer.

But Nico di Angelo was still cold.

As quietly as possible - he wasn't looking to be swooped down on by the camp harpies like prey for an eagle - he slid out of bed and tiptoed out of Cabin 13, down the porch steps, across the wide green. And into Cabin 7.

"Solace?" he whisper-yelled, poking at Will's arm a bit harder than necessary until he jerked awake.

"Dude!" Will whisper-yelled right back. Except his voice was still groggy with sleep, so it didn't have quite the same effect. He gestured around the room as if to say,  _ not all cabins are one-person, idiot _ .

"But I'm cold."

"Just turn off the AC."

"I did."

"Windows?"

"I did."

"Blanket burrito?"

"Don't mention the burrito."

"Right, right," Will muttered, though he looked like he was fighting a smile. "It's August and you're cold."

"Shut up."

Will broke out into a real smile then, and Nico rolled his eyes. "Scoot over."

"So moody."

"Shut  _ up _ ." But the words ended in a laugh that he couldn't quite manage to swallow.


	3. "this side of paradise"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so if you're lonely / darling you're glowing / if you're lonely, come be lonely with me"
> 
> tw: mention of panic attacks / nightmares (they're mild, but i wanted to be safe)

Will saw Nico.

Will saw Nico sitting alone across the dining hall at the Hades table, picking at his food, making the little fire sacrifice to his father.

Will saw Nico sitting with his friends at the nightly sing-along, the barest ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, so close to being happy, except  _ oh, gods, why did it make him feel so sad? _

Will saw Nico pass out after a single shadowtravel, he caught him in a fireman's carry, and he carried him off to the infirmary and stayed by his bedside half the night, and _ oh no. _

Nico saw Will.

Nico saw Will sitting with his siblings across the dining hall at the Apollo table, dimples gracing his cheeks when he smiled, fingers running absentmindedly through his hair.

Nico saw Will playing his little ukulele at the nightly sing-along, playfully shoving Austin in the shoulder when he made some snide remark about his music skills, and  _ oh, gods, why did it twist a little knot in the pit of his stomach? _

Nico saw Will pass out after two consecutive days spent in the infirmary, with no catnaps to indulge in, no time to waste, and he had to fight the impulse to tell the idiot to "just take a fucking  _ break _ ," and  _ oh, no. _

Will saw Nico.

Will saw Nico laughing into his pillow and covering his smile with his hands because "I'm the son of Hades, Will, I don't  _ giggle. _ "

Will saw Nico bite the inside of his lip and twitch an eyebrow whenever someone was being annoying or rude or just too cheerful for six in the morning.

Will saw Nico have panic attacks in the dead of night, his breaths shallow and ragged, hot tears streaming down his face, rocking back and forth on the mattress screaming "you promised" into the darkness.

Nico saw Will.

Nico saw Will smile sleepy little morning smiles, stretch out across the bed, and rub his tired, sky-blue eyes.

Nico saw Will huff exasperated sighs whenever he so much as raised a single skeleton because "what did I tell you about doing too much Underworld-y stuff?"

Nico saw Will fly into fits of anger and guilt and pain, sobbing into the palms of his hands because one more camper couldn't make it through the night, and "i should have done more, if I had done  _ more _ -"

Will saw Nico.

And Nico saw Will.


	4. untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> words are unnecessary.

"You put more lights up," Will observed.

He and Nico lay side by side on Nico's bed in Cabin 13, staring up at the ceiling and watching thin strands of fairy lights twinkle above their heads.

"Yeah," Nico said quietly.

Silence fell between them, but it was comfortable and calm. No jumbles of unsaid thoughts were sucking in the air. No past biting remarks gnawed at their memories. It was just them, laying only a few inches apart from one another on Nico's bed. It was just them and the fairy lights.

Nico wordlessly intertwined their fingers together.

Will squeezed back.


	5. holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mention of homophobia (so brief, guys)

The first several months of their relationship consisted of tentative shoulder brushes, accidental finger touches, and plenty of overthinking.

Even after Nico had adjusted to the barest forms of physical contact, and even after that homophobic camper was taught something about respect by the Aphrodite cabin, it was still something to be anxious about.

But gradually, they came around.

Their hands didn’t fit perfectly together by any means. There was no romanticized epiphany where they simultaneously realized that every groove clicked into place like a solved puzzle. But Nico could feel every callous and blister, and Will could feel every thin scar, and suddenly, holding hands seemed more intimate than anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on tumblr: @potter-the-poltergeist :D


End file.
